The Legends of Having Three
by KCLutz4475
Summary: Imprint. Will Bella/Paul be able to make it through lose two of the imprints? What about the other legends that the Elders haven't told them yet? How will the pack handle all of this news and what about the Cullen's? Tons of twist and turns. Will be smut!
1. Preface

**A/N: **So this is the new version of my story… This is also the last time, hopefully anyways! To all of my lovely readers, I hope you enjoy this version more than you did the first time!

**The Beginning**

**Katie**

"Sam, are you sure about this? I mean you know that Paul is going to be upset that

we are out here right?" I asked her nervously. "Katie I'm sure Paul is just over reacting when it comes to this whole vampire bullshit. The Cullen's are veggies remember otherwise why the hell would he be okay with Bella and Edward being back together? It is fine trust me on this. I just want to show you this place; I swear you're going to love it." Samantha said to me. I kept looking around nervously, checking to see if anything was following us, not that we could outrun a damn vampire, but it'd be nice to see the shit coming.

"What the hell are you taking me to see anyways?" I ask Sam, in order to try and get my mind off of upsetting Paul. He is gonna be so mad, I just know it, whether Sam believes it or not; our asses are going to be grass when Paul finds out and he always seems too.

That's when I heard the breaking sounds. My face paled and I turned to Sam, she wore the same expression that I did. "Oh SHIT," we said together and grabbed each other's hand and ran like hell. We made it a whole thirty feet before this beautiful girl came down from the trees in front of us. We went to turn around and slammed into another girl. This second girl was confusing as hell, she looked Native American, but her skin was a pale color, almost like she went and got a spray tan but with the intention of looking white. They were both definitely vampires and we were both definitely dead.

**Samantha**

I squeezed Katie's hand; we both knew what was going to happen. I used Morse Code to tell her not to show any emotion. Bella had told us the story of what happened to her really down in Phoenix at the ballet studio and how she got her scar. Paul was pissed that she told us, saying that Bella was just going to scare us to death. But Bella made sure that we knew, not to show any emotion that it made the game better for James when you cried and pleaded. I knew I was dead; there was nothing anyone could do. I stupidly went into the woods without telling anyone where I was going and knowingly crossed the treaty line. Since the Cullen's were back there wasn't shit that the Pack could do. The Cullen's weren't nearly as bad as the Pack or Paul said, Bella made sure that we knew that. I could see the opening for the trail to the Cullen's house, if we yelled they would come and try to help, but it would be too late for that and it would only get them into trouble. They'd be in trouble cause none of the Pack would use their damn brains, they would smell the Cullen's here and assume they had something to do with it or at least knew something about what happened.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the Native girl smacking my face. Fuck that hurt, but don't show emotion. "Can you hear, you stupid bitch?" said the Native chick. "Yes I can hear you." I replied back calmly. Who would have known that I could be so calm in the face of death? "Well than answer me dummy." "I'm sorry, what was your question, I was thinking and…" Was all I got out, before she picked me up by the throat. "Stop it" Katie yelled at her. I just squeezed Katie's hand to get her to understand, the smirk on the Native girls face said that she definitely liked us having fear. Katie's face went blank and I knew she seen the smirk too. "I asked you if you knew Paul." "Yes" and that's all she was going to get too. I wasn't answering anything other than what she asked no extra info from me. "And how do you know Paul, my dear?" "He is like a brother to me." Shit she didn't like that answer, well it's the truth so she can fucking deal with it. "And do you know a Bella Swan girl?" "Yes, but why do you care about who we know, you just want our blood, so get on with it BITCH." That's all I got out before the other girl behind me put her hands on my waist and started to hold me there. Fuck it felt like she was trying to crush my bones, _no emotions, no emotions, no emotions._ I was dropped to the ground and started gasping for air. As they took Katie and sucked her dry. I pleaded_, Paul please help, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Bella hide, Bella hide, Paul help, Bella hide, Paul help._ And then the blackness took over.

**Bella**

_Ugh, why does my life have to be so damn complicated? I can't even talk to myself, why you ask, because my damn boyfriend is a vampire. Oh you think that's crazy, he can't be just a 'normal' vampire, oh no no no no, he's a damn mind reader also. He's a mind reader and I'm thinking to myself you say, well evidently, I'm a damn miracle cause he can't read my mind which is why I have to think to myself and not talk, cause evidently vampires have like excellent freaking hearing._

All of a sudden I can't breathe. No matter how hard I try to breathe in some air, none will come in. At first, I think I'm having another panic attack, like seriously how many of these stupid things am I going to have today, but then the pain overwhelms me, it feels as if my windpipe is being crushed. I feel like I am up in flames, every damn part of my body is being burned.

Katie was suddenly at the forefront of my mind and I knew, in that moment, that this wasn't anything good. What could possibly be happening to cause all this pain? Now not only was Katie on my mind, but Samantha as well, but why I don't understand. I mean I know Paul had just imprinted on her a few months ago, but she was suppose to have accepted the imprint, that's what she said she did at least. Hell she better have, she just got the tattoo, Old Man Quil made sure that we all new, that once we got our tattoo that there would be no going back after that. We all obviously had accepted our place and that was with Paul. Although Old Man Quil was not pleased that none of us were of Quileute decent or the fact that Samantha and I still kept our previous boyfriends, mine was probably the hardest on them all being that Edward was a vampire.

_Please help me Paul,_ was the last thing that I thought before the blackness took over me.

**Paul**

"Where the hell are the girls at? Seriously how many times do I need to tell them this, it's dangerous out there. Well I know Bella is over with the Cullen's, but the other two grrrr." And that's when I felt the pain. _Paul please help, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Bella hide, Bella hide, Paul help, Bella hide, Paul help. _It felt like Samantha was thinking this, but all I felt was Katie's pain and then came Samantha's pain. I phased and ran like hell, thank god for internal GPS.

I just stared at their still bodies lying on the forest floor. Their eyes were still wide open and looking into each other's soul. Hell they died holding each other's hands, how could I let this happen? The bruises that were all over Katie's body, showed the signs of the torture that she was given, like the many fingertip bruises on her neck. She was dead, my imprint, my lover, my life, MY Katie... My neck felt sore whether it was from me imagining Katie's pain or actually feeling it, it didn't last long, being that I'm a fucking werewolf I heal so fast. That's when the pain hit, like fire going through me, running down my chest, it was so painful. It was like nothing I'd ever felt in my life. Knowing this is what MY girls felt as they were dying. I latched onto the pain and burn, wanting to feel what my girls felt, they felt this, because I'm a fuck up. I fucked up with my imprints and now two of my three are fucking dead which if by legend is true and so far they all have been, I'm gonna die soon too! Fuck what about Bella? Since us three will be dead, does that mean that she will die too?

Hell I had just got Samantha to understand what was going on and to accept this imprint. Making her understand and accept us all, I thought was hell to go through, but now I truly know the feeling of Hell. Immediately, the pack was gone from my mind as I phased human. It was like I couldn't breathe, no matter how hard the air tried to reach my lungs, it just wasn't working and it seemed like there wasn't shit I could do about it. The pain was overwhelming every part of me, my entire body burned. I threw my head back to howl. It was long, loud and sounded absolutely tortured and it harmonized perfectly with my Bella's agonized scream in the distance. I knew that I needed to get to her, to help her, but I just couldn't move. My body stopped not ten feet from my imprints bodies and I just fell to the ground, my mind going black with the last thing that my eyes were seeing was my Katie's and Samantha's Imprint tattoos. "Fuck" I whimper.

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely... As I do with all of my stories, a review equals a sneak peak at the next chapter!


	2. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alert and/or favorites listing. Also a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. Sorry I think I forgot to send out a sneak peak which just means I'll have to send you a longer one for this next chapter, I just got a little excited to finally get this chapter out.

**(Jared) **

By the time we caught up to Paul, he had already phased back to his human form and looked to be asleep. Paul was curled up behind Katie with one arm around her to hold her and his other arm was on top of Katie's arm holding onto Sammie's hand as well. Seeing the girls on the ground, completely drained of their blood and life was hard to handle.

"Guys, we need to pick him up and get him back to my place." Sam said and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

You know there was just one little awkward problem; evidently in Paul's haste to get to Katie, he phased instantly, not tying any shorts around his ankle. I mean, yeah, we're all guys and have phased in front of each other plenty of times, so we've all seen each other. It's just really different when you've gotta carry a naked guy.

"Guys, I've been through the most with Paul; I'll go underneath." I said, taking one for the team.

"Actually, Jared…" Embry said taking his shorts off and revealing that he was wearing boxers underneath.

I raise my eyebrow and look around and noticed all of the other guys are raising one of theirs too.

"Well, you see…my mom was getting nosy and wondered why she hasn't washed any of my boxers…so yeah." Embry attempted to clarify.

I tried to get his hand off of Katie's, but he wouldn't let go.

"Paul, you gotta let go of her hand, man." I say quietly and slowly to him. He just grunts at me in return. "Paul, come on dude. Let's get these shorts on you and take you back to Sam's, and then we'll call the elders. We need to find out who did this. We need to make sure it wasn't one of the Cullen's. Although, I don't think it was, because I don't recognize either of the two scents."

Paul went to stand up, but couldn't get up without some assistance.

Once he finally got the shorts on and stood up, he began wobbling like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time.

"FUCK!" Paul cried right before he passed out.

We managed to bring him into Sam's spare room and laid him down on the bed.

"Seth, go and get Leah. I want the two of you to start patrolling right now. Tell Colin and Brady to notify the elder's and that they need to come here and quick." Sam said and Seth nodded his understanding and left. "Quil, I need you to round up the imprints and get them here. I believe Emily is at the store, so ask Jared about Kim. I gotta hide the bodies real quick." Sam instructed them both.

As I was kneeling on the floor, I placed my hand on his shoulder and noticed something wrong with his temperature.

"Sam, his temperature's going down, like really fast Sam."

There was a pained look that appeared on his face and instantly I knew why. No wolf could survive the death of his imprint. What the hell were we going to do? I was that the others had left by this point.

I've known Paul the longest and have been through a lot with him. If Paul were to live from the death of his imprint, he would just see this as another sign that he should have just been left for dead that horrible night. Hell, he'd kick my ass for sure now saying, 'You fucking dumbass, why'd you save me?' Those were no doubt going to be the first words that come out of his mouth.

**(Jake) **

I was sure that there was some way that we could save Paul. The guys were slowly starting to come back to the house. Quil got all of the imprints here: Emily –Sam's imprint, Kim – Jared's imprint, Angela – Embry's imprint, Claire – Quil's imprint, Lexi – Colin's imprint and Ella – my imprint. Emily, Kim and Angela stayed in the kitchen cooking and getting as much food together as possible, knowing that if we could get Paul through this that he is going to need a lot of food to help keep up his strength. Lexi and Ella played outside with Claire to try and keep her oblivious of what was going on; Paul was Claire's favorite Uncle out of the pack.

"Quil, what do you want to do man?" Sam asked him.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked him, having a look of confusion written all over his face.

"Do you want to stay in here with Paul or do you need to be with Claire? You're checking the door every five seconds. I understand man, there are vamps on the loose and Claire is so small…" Sam trailed off.

"I'm gonna go get Claire." Quil answered.

"Alright, man. Colin and Brady, one of you go out back with him and the other imprints and the other I want to stay by the girls in the kitchen, BUT don't get in their way." Sam commanded them.

Damn it! I know there is something that I needed to remember. I tried to think back, when my inner wolf began to talk to me. Come on Jacob…think! Paul is depending on you. What have you seen? What have you wanted to ask Bella about?

I vaguely heard the guys as they began recounting their fond memories with Paul. The first time he phased, the panic after having imprinted on Katie, finally getting up the courage to speak to her about imprinting, and so on...

Then, I heard the thing that I had needed to hear; what would remove Paul from death's door. It was the day that Paul had first met Bella Swan. And that's when it all clicked into place. Even though Paul had denied it time and time again, I knew that there was more to his and Bella's relationship than just their brother/sister type of feelings for each other, but after the Cullen's came back I just shook it off. Especially when Bella started dating Edward again. Paul had supported her in all of her decisions regarding the bloodsuckers. Hell, he even encouraged Bella to get back with Edward! Now that I didn't understand and probably never would. However, Paul didn't look at Bella like how I look at my sisters and neither had Katie. She always had a loving, almost lustful look in her eyes when she saw Bella. She had even supported that stupid relationship! How could Katie have been supportive of Edward and Bella's relationship when she looked at Bella the way that she did? It was and still is all so damn confusing.

If it weren't completely fucking impossible, then I would have say that Paul has also imprinted on Bella. I know that I'm not making any sense what so ever, but I have the feeling that he has, despite that we all know he had imprinted on Katie. We've seen it in his mind when he phases. That seems to always be the first thing that he thinks about when he phases, seeing Katie for the first time. So it all comes down to this choice; my choice on what I'm gonna do. Either I can let my pack brother die or I can take a chance and hope to God that I don't look like a complete idiot and make things worse.

It was a simple choice and I knew what I have to do. I just hope she is not with the Cullen's right now, because that would just go over fucking dandy, NOT. 'Here Bella, let me take you to your imprint, because he is dying.' SHIT, I don't even know if bringing her here will even help or if I will end up watching them die together, FUCK!

I stood up from kneeling beside the bed and the other guys turned to look at me.

"Keep him warm." I stated my voice sounding more confident then I felt. "He just needs to stay warm until I come back."

"Jake, you do remember what happens when our imprint dies right?" Sam asked me.

I nodded my head. "But I need to do something so please just keep him warm until I get back. I think this might save him."

"**Jake, you will stay with your pack brother. Nothing can save us after our imprint passes on. You will be here until his last breath and that is an order!"** Sam alpha ordered me.

I started shaking, but not because I was mad, only frustrated. I couldn't understand why I was shaking or feeling this tingling feeling running all over my body. But what I said made it all make sense.

"**You will keep him warm until I get back! Now move the hell out of my way so I can save him!" **I alpha ordered Sam back. Shit, I had just become alpha of the pack.

I walked out of the house, through the backyard and into the woods, only pausing to tie my shorts around my left ankle. Bella had asked me not to tie anything around my right ankle. When she first asked me, I looked at her like she was crazy. It was just a fucking pair of shorts, who the hell cares which ankle I tied them around? Evidently Bella did and of course my dumbass still listened.

"Jake?" Embry was standing by the door with some of our pack mates. "Is there anything else you need us to do? Do you want any of us to come with you?" Embry asked.

I shook my head no.

"Just keep him warm and stay here. I have an idea and I don't know if it will work, but it's the only chance we've got."

I phased then and ran off before any of them could ask me anymore questions delaying my mission.

I ran faster than I have ever ran before, reaching Bella's house in no time. I could immediately tell that I was right, at least to some extent. Bella was lying face first on her porch. I know the girl can trip over thin air, but that shouldn't have knocked her out. She was pale, which was odd since she had a slight tan yesterday, as it has been rather warm here lately, so the girls went tanning. Bella had gotten a spray tan done so she wasn't completely pale. Her being like this caused the bruises on her neck, arms, stomach and hips to be even more predominate. I phased and put my shorts on and then I began to check her over as quickly as I could. As I picked her up, I realized that she was freezing and her heart rate was slowing down. I ran as fast as I possibly could while holding her, trying to not cause any more harm to her already fragile body. It only took me a few minutes to reach Sam's house and Bella was only getting worse; her lips started to turn a bluish color.

As I entered the house there was no one to be found.

"What the fuck? I told you assholes to stay here! I seriously didn't think I needed to fucking Alpha order your asses here, but clearly I was fucking mis…"

As I kicked open the guest room door, I saw that Paul was under a fucking pile of blankets and dogs. I gave a skeptical look to everyone and they all began explain at once, "You said to keep him warm and the blankets weren't enough!" as they all slowly got off of him.

Paul seemed to be getting worse and worse, as was Bella. I moved the blankets aside and placed Bella beside him, recovering them and taking a step back.

"Paul…" Bella groaned and she turned on her side and laid her head on his shoulder.

We could immediately begin to see a positive change in their condition. It might have been slight, but it was a change none the less and that's all that matters right now; them BOTH making it through this.

I quickly closed the door and went downstairs into the living room where my pack was. They all looked at me in either shock or disbelief, but every one of their eyes held hope. Claire, Lexi and Ella were sitting on the floor playing in front of Quil and Colin who were sitting on the loveseat. Emily was curled up on Sam's lap while Embry and Seth were sitting on the couch. Leah and Brady were by the back door and Angela and Kim were still in the kitchen cooking.

I don't know if you have read the preface to this or not, but it might help.

"Jake, how did you know?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I didn't. At least, not really…it was just a suspicion. Hell, when the fucking bloodsuckers came back and Bella started dating him again. Fuck, guys! Paul was cool with it! How the hell could he be fine with his fucking imprint dating a damn bloodsucker? Isn't that just as impossible as Bella being his damn imprint?" I yelled in a rage.

"What the hell, guys?" Leah practically snarled. "So, now we are supposed to be happy for Bella and Paul? Wasn't Bella supposed to be best friends with Katie and here she is taking her man away from her! What the hell about that other girl that was out there? Why were they even out there in the first place?" She started to question everyone.

"Leah!" I growled. "You need to get rid of the fucking attitude, because it will not be put up with any longer." My Alpha authority was coming off of me in waves. "Now, I understand that everyone is confused and we all have the right…"

"Not to completely interrupt you, Jake, but I think I know something about these multiple imprints." Embry stated.

"What do you mean, Embry? If you knew then why didn't you say anything? How the hell did we not see this in his mind? FUCK!" I started yelling out random shit, not towards anyone in particular, because this was so screwed up.

"Claire, would you be able to come and help Kim and me in the kitchen? I'm not sure if I'm making your food correctly." Angela requested coming into the room. Damn, I forgot she was here. We all smiled at her while Claire grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked into the kitchen.

"Um, Jake…I seriously think that Paul imprinted on all three of the girls." Embry said as everyone gasped. I raised my eyebrow, giving him a nod to continue. "Well, I was doing patrol with Paul one night and you guys all know how when he phases that the first thing he always thinks about is when he imprinted, right?" He asked looking around to see that everyone was nodding their heads in understanding. "Well one night, I noticed that the girl's eyes weren't green, but they were a chocolate brown instead, just like Bella's. To make it worse, last week when we were patrolling, he messed up again, but this time the eyes weren't green or brown, but a crystal blue, just like…"

"Samantha's." Everyone finished quietly.

Sam got up and headed towards the door.

"And just where in the hell do you think that you are going, Sam?" I yelled at him quickly.

He just turned around and said he would be back and ran before I could say anything else to him. I turned to Emily and raised an eyebrow at her in question.

She stood up and said, "You can't Alpha order me, Jacob, so don't even ask! I'm not telling you a damn thing." Everyone looked at Emily in shock and gasped. Not because she yelled at the Alpha, but because she swore and Emily never swears. "You'll just have to wait until Sam comes back to tell you what he went looking for." And with that Emily turned and went upstairs.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember review equals love for me and a sneak peak for you! lol If you are looking for a story to read in the mean time I have three other ones otherwise His Healing Touch by KareBear1965


	3. Bella's Mind

**Bella's Mind**

**A/N: ** I'm sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I'm back on track now and since I have so many stories going, all that I can promise is to update each story at least once a month. Beta'd by Xo BellaItalia oX, I hope you enjoy it...

**Bella**

I was just working my normal shift over at the Newton's shop, when this adorable girl walked in. Oh my goodness, did I seriously just call another girl adorable? Crap this depression is really getting to me, I mean seriously, I'm depressed but attracted to a girl… No, maybe it really is time to see a shrink? I was brought out of my screwed up thoughts when said girl started walking over to me.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing today?" Katie asked shyly.

"I'm okay." Hey wait, how does she know my name, I've never seen her in here before… "Um… exactly how do you know my name? Have we met before, cause not to sound like a B or anything, but I seriously don't remember you?" Gosh did I ever sound rude.

Katie just stared at me. "Um… no Bella we haven't exactly met before. I just know of you from school, you know, you made quite the impression with everyone when you moved here last year and with what happened this year. Sorry about that by the way. Oh and plus, your name tag says, Bella."

"Ha, oops I'm sorry. I seriously didn't mean to be rude; it just took me by surprise is all. Oh and thanks, you know for…"

"Yeah I know." Katie interrupted quickly.

"So, um… is there anything that you need my help with to find in the store?" I asked, not really knowing where to take conversation. God I hope my shift is over soon.

"Yeah I was wondering if you guys were hiring and if I could get an application to fill out. My parents are really starting to push the whole; I should get my own independence type of thing. And according to them, evidently the only way to get said independence is to start by getting a job." Katie gabbed on.

"Oh well here," grabbing an application out of the folder, "and there are pens over there," pointing to the other end of the counter. "If you need any help filling it out let me know, I'd be happy to help." Giving Katie the application and going towards the back to find Mrs. Newton. "Mike I'm going in the back, watch the front will ya?" I called out, knowing he wasn't doing anything else.

**A month after Katie was hired on at Newton's**

Katie came bouncing through the front door of Newton's towards the back to clock in. Gosh the girl was like another version of Alice, heaven help me please! What on earth have I ever done to deserve this torture? I mean dang I took care of my mom and now I'm taking care of dad, who I went to live with, so mom could have her life with Phil.

"Well, well, well Katie and what are we so happy about today?" I just couldn't help, but smile around her. Jake was my sun, but Katie was my other sun and she just shined so brightly, all of the time.

"Oh my gosh, BELLAAA! You won't believe this, but I just got asked out and by the most gorgeous guy ever!" Katie said while bouncing up and down like she was going to explode, if she didn't get to say this.

"Okay, but Katie are you sure you're ready for that?" Of course leave it to me, to ruin her good mood. She just looked at me like I told her Santa wasn't real and that it was her mom and dad who really bought her all those gifts. Well if the look on her face didn't make me feel like crap, then the instant feeling of dread that I got, sure made me feel like crap. I didn't know then, why I was so easily able to pick up Katie's emotions as she was able to do the same with me. It was like we had that weird twin telepathy thing going on with us. Neither one of us really questioned it we just more or less accepted that we knew each other's feelings without having to voice them. Jake was slowly becoming a star while Katie continued to shine so bright, my sun.

"What exactly do you mean, by that Is-a-bell-a?" Katie said, stretching my name out, to sound like four different words, anger written all over her face.

"Katie, now relax, you know I didn't mean it in a bad way. I, I just don't…"

"You what exactly, Bella? You automatically think he'll turn out like Edward, just up and leave me for no apparent reason? Well maybe Edward did leave you for a reason Isabella. You suck the life out of everything!" She yelled at me.

I couldn't take it. "I'm sorry, your right, Edward did have a reason, but it's not the reason you seem to think. I just wasn't enough. The shiny new toy at Forks high lost its appeal. I'm never enough for anyone. Bye Katie." And with that, I turned and ran out of the store for my truck. Surprisingly I didn't fall which was a miracle in itself. I was almost to my truck when I ran into someone. Gosh he was huge, how I didn't see him was beyond me, oh wait stupid you're crying with tears streaming down your face.

"Hey are you alright?" The most handsome voice I have ever heard asked.

Knowing I had to hurry up and get out of here, before I made more of a scene. I said,

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I gotta go. I'm so sorry that I ran into you." With that I grabbed my keys and got into the truck, starting it up and getting the heck out of there quickly.

**Middle of December, so two months after their big fight.**

"Bella where are you? I know that your truck is outside, so why won't you answer the door when I knock?" I heard Katie say from downstairs.

Coming down the stairs a little bit so she could see that I was wrapped up in a towel.

"Maybe its cause my butt was taking a shower and oh I don't know… Hmm I couldn't hear your light knocks on the door over the water running?" I said raising an eyebrow to her. "You gonna shut that door or let all the heat out, it's the middle of December K, geez."

"Sorry B." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well come on up and help me figure out what _you_ want me to wear. I still don't understand why I have to get all dressed up, let alone go out with you and Paul? I mean come on even Ang thinks its weird that you guys are making me come along." I started in on her again for probably the hundredth time, like who really has their best friend slash sister come to dinner with her and her boyfriend?

"Isabella Marie Swan, I told you already _we_ need to talk to you and we feel like it should be done with all three of us, not just me telling you and I know you won't believe it if it's just one of us." Katie said for who knows how many times now.

"Well I still don't see why we have to go out to eat. I mean come on, I could always fix dinner for here wouldn't that be okay Katie? Please, please, pretty please?" Literally getting down on my knees and starting to beg. Of course she just fricken smiled at me, knowing that I'm getting nowhere, I stand up and begin to stop my feet like the little kid that I was being. "Fine then, I am going like this!" I continue to pout and then I look at Katie. She has a damn smile on her face, well let her have that damn smile, she'll be the one who is embarrassed when we go out to the fancy place and then they won't let me in cause I'm not dressed to par. Ha ha ha who gets the last laugh now, Katie, I do I do, I think to myself, happily.

"Come on Isabella, let's get going, Paul is going to wonder what is taking so long. Oh and we are taking my car down to…" Katie started and then just stopped. Looking at me and I knew that look, I was so not going to like this at all.

"Katie, why don't you finish what you were saying?" I asked and she just looked at me with that smile again. I raised my eyebrow and she just started to give her damn pout face, she knows that I can't stand that stupid look. "Damn it Katie quit that, you know I can't stand that!" I shouted at her, really not meaning to get that loud. Of course she just stared at me in shock, pointing her finger at me. "Yes, K I just swore, not let's getting moving, I'm getting mad about you making me do this in the first place." She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

**Meeting Samantha, three weeks after the dinner**

Katie and I are working at Newton's like normal, we explained that we just work better together and that Mike and Tyler work better together so that was how we normally got paired on working shifts. Of course that just meant that Mike would always come in and try and talk to me, as long as Paul was not there anyways. "Hey K, so how exactly am I suppose to explain to Mike about Paul? I mean he keeps asking if I'm secretly screwing Paul behind your back and I keep saying no, but it doesn't seem to work. Well Lauren doesn't really help much either or the damn kisses that Paul gives me when he comes and picks you up from school." I rambled out, not sure what to do about it.

"Isabella! Paul only gives you a kiss on the cheek and it's more of a peck at that. And as for Mike and Lauren, I'm not really sure what to tell you, I can run it by Paul when I see him later tonight." Katie stated.

Mike walks in with this gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She looks straight at me and then I felt the pull. "Shit" I muttered to Katie, she just turned to look at me, open mouthed because of what I said. "Just turn around and you'll figure it out." I whispered to her, now that I knew what that 'pull' meant. Katie turned and her eyes turned to saucers. She actually looked like she was about ready to cry, for heaven sakes I can't figure out why, she was fine with the fact that Paul imprinted on me. I mean we are just friends and it's not like we have a connection that way. But then again Katie and I were friends first and we don't even really know this girl, I mean I think her name is Sally, Sabrina, Shannon, Sara, Sam or something like that.

"Hi I'm Samantha." She said, putting her hand out for us to shake it. "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella and this is Katie." I said shaking her hand while Katie just stared at her. Then she just turned around and ran to the back. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going home Bella." Katie called out and left. Well that went real well.

"Katie come on, you seriously have got to get over this." I said to her for like the thousandth time. It seems like we have this like talk, argument or whatever you want to call it, every time that we are around Sammie. Heck Katie barely says anything to Sammie, not that she calls her anything except Samantha.

"Get over this! Are you fucking kidding me _Isabella_? How am I supposed to get over the fact that _MY GUY_ not only imprints on my best friend, but some stranger as well? Huh Miss let's just be all about Samantha…" Katie starts to sob at me.

I pull my cell phone out and call Uncle Billy.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Um would we be able to have a private meeting with the Elder's sometime soon? Like really, really, really soon?"

"You mean 'we' as in you and the other two girls right?"

"Yeah it's getting really bad Uncle Billy and I think I know what part of the problem is. I just think it would be best if we had a meeting with you and the Elder's to discuss everything. Oh and of course Paul would be there too."

"Sure Bella, I'll talk with the Elder's and set something up for later this week okay?"

"Alright that works, it's Spring Break so we all have school and work off so anytime works really."

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Oh and Bella, remember mention this meeting to no one."

"Yes Billy I remember."

I close my phone and look over at Katie, she's staring at me in shock. "What?"

"And what exactly do you think my problem is _Bella_?" Katie said to me and with great disgust when she said my name.

"I'd rather wait until the meeting to talk about it, for the Elder's might be able to shed some light on it sweetie. Now would you like to come to movie night or would you like to bail out?" I tell her and try and switch the subject as quickly as possible. I figure giving her a chance to bail out would help her to calm down some. God knows that last time we forced her to come to our weekly movie night when Sam was there was not good.

"B, would you hate me if I said that I wanted to bail out tonight?" Katie asked me, but she couldn't look me in the eyes.

"K, I've told you before that at some point I may be disappointed in you or mad at you, but I'll never hate you. I love you now and forever more." I said to her as I looked into her eyes, letting her see that I truly meant every word and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

**A/N:** Alright let me know what you think in a review, I'll send you a sneak peak into Paul's Mind ~1 Katie


End file.
